paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder Gone Missing 10
Once they all walked in, Marshall, Duke, Rocky, Chase, Zuma, and Rubble were about to cry when they saw Ryder sitting on a chair. "Ryder!" they yelled and ran to him. "Hey guys. How did it end over there?" he asked. "Your parents are in the hospital Ryder. Dr. Monty and Mayor Goodway left the area. The building is no longer there, which means the ninja pups are no longer needed in that area. If we get caught then we are going to the doghouse jail forever or be put to death." said Platinum. "Bro, I was talking to Katie, and she said that we can stay in Adventure Bay and have the ninja pups here helping the people here," said Crystal. "Sure! It's better than staying in an area where we are hated." said Trixie. "But how are we going to get our stuff?" Azul asked. "Well, we don't have that much stuff." said Wendy. "We can help with that. Just let us relax for a little then we can get our trucks and head there to get all of your stuff." said Rubble and Rocky. "You guys can drive?" yelled Trixie and Brittany. The Paw Patrol all nodded with a smile. Crystal then walked, and sat right next to Duke, and started to rub her head on him. Duke was started to sweat, rubbing the back of his head. "Dude, jump in the water, you're starting to sweat." said Zuma. Azul walked to him and hit him with her tail. "Dude, can you shut your mouth." she said then licked his cheek where she hit him. Zuma started to turn red. Everest bit Marshall's ear, and wrapped her arms around his front arms. Marshall also turned red, and Chase noticed it. So Rocky, Rubble, and Platinum pushed him to Skye. They bumped into each other, and rolled into a room, then they heard things dropping. They all ran in the room, and saw Chase on his back, and Skye right on top of him then a big box dropped right on top of them. "Ouch" they heard Chase say. They all started laughing and enjoying themselves since that now Ryder was home and alive. The Paw Patrol is back, there are more pups in the area that were under Ryder and Katie's control, and that there will be no more problems. ' ' But they were wrong, the problems have only just started. ' ' Chapter 11 Ninja Pups moved to Adventure Bay with the help of the Paw Patrol. Everyone was happy to see Ryder and the pups again. Rocky was helping Ryder with his ATV. "Ryder, Ryder." They both turned around and saw Alex running to them. "Hey, Alex, what's up?" Ryder asked. "I wanted to see how you're doing? OOOO who is that?" Alex said. They all saw Chase running away from a small pup. "Alex, that's Chase." said Rocky. "No, not Chase, the one that's chasing him." Chase run and jumped behind Ryder. "What are you looking at, kid?" the pup said to Alex. Alex backed up. "Kari, remember what I told you." said Katie. "Sorry," she said. Chase shook his head, then he walked to see where Skye was at. Kari saw him and was about to follow him, but Katie grabbed her. "Leave him alone. And besides I came to get the girls anyway. Spa time." said Katie. "No problem, Katie. Skye, Everest, Wendy, Brittany, Crystal, and Trixie meet Katie at her place. Spa time she said." Ryder said as he had his pup pad in his hands. Katie walked up to Ryder, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Ryder." and walked off with Kari in her hands. Rocky, Chase, Duke, and Marshall saw Ryder's face turn red a little. "Dude, why is Ryder's face red?" asked Zuma as he walked with Azul and Rubble. "Hey, where are they going?" asked Azul. "They are going to the spa, and I think Ryder forgot your name." said Chase. "I can tell, he's as red as Marshall's fire truck. Just like Zuma." Azul giggled and ran off. The pups looked at Zuma. "Ummm...what did she mean by that, Zuma?" asked Duke. "Nothing," he said and walked away. Rubble saw him, " I know what she means," he said. "Rubble, dude, don't say a word." Zuma shouted. "Come on, it was funny." said Rubble. Zuma walked back to them and gave Rubble an evil look. Ryder saw that it was going to be a little crazy so he went to check on Platinum in the Lookout. Duke saw a pink scarf on Zuma's paw. "Umm Zuma what happen to your paw?" asked Duke. Zuma looked at his paw that had a pink scarf on it. "Azul gave it to him, when his paw got cut." said Rubble. They all looked at Zuma while he was growling and ready to hurt Rubble. "Zuma, what happened?" Duke asked. "*sigh* Thanks Rubble. I was hanging with Azul, and then Rubble jumped out of nowhere scaring the both of us. Sadly, we were near a rocky hill. When Rubble scared us, we rolled down the hill. I landed on my paw and Azul landed on top of me." Zuma said. "Ha when I ran down to check on them, she had his paw in hers, and was wrapping her pink scarf on his paw." said Rubble. Zuma just looked at him and walked away. They saw Zuma walking away. "Maybe you guys should go down to Katie's and chat with Azul." said Platinum. They all looked at each other. "But the rest of the girls are there." said Duke. "Well, that's not going to be a problem, right?" he said with a smile. The pups looked at each other. "Platinum, I think I will stay here." Duke said blushing a little. The others agreed and ran off. Platinum walked to Katie's place by himself. At the grooming spa, the girls were getting the treatment of their lives, claws done and painted, mud bath, the whole treatment. Then they heard the door open. "O hey there, Platinum. Whats up?" said Katie. "I came to see how things are going." "Where are the others?" asked Wendy. Once she said that, Skye went deep into the water, Trixie turned around making an upset face, Azul started playing with her ears, Brittany started giggling like crazy, and Crystal hid behind her paws. Platinum looked at his sister and just smiled. "I can tell that you like Duke alot." said Platinum. "Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the Lookout" "Ryder needs us!" "Come on, I was getting my nails done." said Trixie. "When did you ever care about getting your nails done, or is it to show Rocky?" said Wendy. Trixie turned red, and started running. At the Lookout they all ran into the elevator. "Wait for me." Marshall yelled. "O no" said Skye. "Watch out," said Rocky. "Format 55" said Chase. Rocky stood next to Chase on one side of the elevator Skye jumped on Chase's head which made him blush a little. Zuma and Rubble were on the other side. Only the Ninja Pups and Everest were lost on what was going on. Marshall ran into the Lookout, then flipped on his own feet. "Watch out." Marshall said then crashed in the Ninja Pups and Everest, then Everest landed on top of Marshall. When he opened his eyes Everest nose was right in front of his. He started to blushed. "Sorry, I went a little hard on that turn." he got up and patted Everest on the back. "You okay, Everest?" he asked. "I'm good." she said with a smile blushing. The elevator went up, the pups got their gear. Once they got to the top, they jumped out of the elevator. "Paw Patrol" "And Ninja Pups" "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase and Platinum said in unison. What they didn't know that it wasn't Ryder or Katie that called them. Back to 8 and 9 here Next to 12 and 13 here